


【授翻】一首摘自谎言之书的赞美诗 by maharlika

by Ragnamance_Translation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor-Fandom
Genre: 2012 Loki, Age Difference, Dark Thor, Feminization, Fix-It, King Thor, M/M, Mind Meld, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, endgame thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnamance_Translation/pseuds/Ragnamance_Translation
Summary: 1. 2012-Loki和2023-Thor的第一次见面2. 贪求着他年幼弟弟的国王Thor3. 夏天，以及小提琴手Loki4. 编发以及丰产神Thor5. 第二章的续集，Thor公开占有Loki译者一览（依照章节先后顺序）：日日，俞生覃，鹿化辣，橘子，Kai，TykS
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	1. 2012-Loki和2023-Thor的第一次见面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a psalm from the book of lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950925) by [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika). 



> T/N：是Rai（本文作者）老师在推特上的点梗短打集！特别标注以及文章说明请看各章开头，食用愉快！
> 
> 非常感谢老师给我们的翻译授权！

**翻译：** 鹿化辣

 **校对：** 日日，俞生覃

来自twi@InspirareEtCrea的点梗：“2012Loki和2023Thor的第一次见面…他们会说什么？Loki知道发生了什么吗？或者Thor会告诉他吗？从任意的发展方向来说。”

* * *

在意识到自己对家的浓烈思念前，Thor已经和银河护卫队四处游历了整整一个月。而他做出这个决定是在贝纳塔号上的某种雷达发出信号之后——半夜那哀嚎般的声音吵醒了所有人。

“我们探测到了一股不知道从哪爆发出的巨大能量。”Quill严肃地说。

Rocket挠挠下巴：“从地球来的。”

“I am Groot。” Groot说道。听完这句，在剩下的人来得及开口前，Thor就高高举起风暴战斧，在彩虹桥穿透船舱的光芒中离开了。

——

Thor不想吵醒子民，他降落在距新阿斯加德够远的地方，而后跋涉回到他原来的木屋。他到那儿时，发现屋门虚掩着。

刚才Groot说的是：那是一块无限宝石。

美国队长消失前，他曾告诉Thor，他在纽约见到过活着的Loki，手拿宇宙魔方消失在空气中。

这就是Thor希望找到的答案吗？

Loki，还活着？

他上前一步推开了门。

“Brother.”

——

话音未落，Loki就已经发现，这不是他了解的那个Thor。无关他的身体，他的脸，也无关他乱糟糟的头发，而是他的精神状态。这个Thor疲惫不堪，几近崩溃。几近，但还没有。

“Brother，”Loki说道。窗户开着，他从边上看着Thor，一阵凉风从悬崖上吹来。

Thor瞪大了他仅剩的那一只眼睛。这一幕让Loki的胸口刺痛了一下，转过脸不去看他，双手担忧地绞在一起。

“你不是——”

两人同时开口，他们长大后就再没出现过这种状况。

“没有，”Loki说着，而Thor也摇了摇头。

“但你仍是我的兄弟，”Thor说，他脸上露出一丝笑容。

Loki却因此皱起了眉头。他上一次见Thor时，这位雷神只想着把自己带回阿斯加德接受审判。但是这个Thor，他看向自己的眼神充满了温情。充满了爱，Loki的一部分在心里低声呢喃。

肯定有什么很不好的事发生了。

“嘿，如果你不相信我的话，”Thor歪了歪头，把头发从脸上扫开。他冲Loki露出额头，示意他可以查看自己的记忆。

Loki有些犹豫且感到烦躁。为什么Thor要这样做？入侵他人的记忆违反了最高法。不论是这近乎亵渎的隐私侵犯行为，还是它所代表的一种Loki无法承担的亲密关系。他从不想这样对Thor，从前的Thor也绝不会说出这样的话。

而他现在却主动要求。

在Loki的理智成功阻止他之前，他已经不由自主地大步上前，将手贴在了Thor的额头上，却撇过头不愿看他。

——

Thor的记忆走马灯似的在Loki的脑海中一幕幕呈现，Thor因为那些记忆中夹杂着的浓烈的情绪落下泪来，Loki向后退去，脑袋因为刚刚看到的一切嗡嗡作响。

“不，”Loki几乎说不出话来，“不，不，不。”

“对不起，”Thor低声说，Loki惊得猛抬头看着他。

“我没能成功救下你，”Thor说，有些哽咽，被泪水模糊的双眼坚定地看着Loki。

“那不是——你不是——Thor，诸神啊——”

Thor闭上眼睛摇了摇头，不忍再开口。这时，Thor感到有什么东西正犹犹豫豫地触碰着他的脸，他睁开眼睛，看到Loki用一只手捧着他的下巴，他的手指都在轻轻颤抖。

“Brother,” Loki说着，也忍不住落下泪来。

“别走，”Thor恳求道。“别走，别——”

“我还能去到哪里？”Loki这样说，他挤出了一个笑容，眼泪却顺着脸颊流了下来。

“六个月啊，”Loki感慨道，“在那艘丑陋、拥挤的飞船上。”

“那是我过去1500多年里，最美好的六个月，”Thor吸吸鼻子。

“但这不是我应得的，”Loki摇着头，“我不是——他。”

“你不需要是他，”Thor说，“你只要是Loki。是Loki，就够了。”


	2. 贪求着他年幼弟弟的国王Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自twi@hoekiodinson的点梗：“如果Loki被收养时Thor已经是国王或者快要加冕了，会发生什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强暴和未成年情节警告

**翻译：** 橘子

 **校对：** 日日，俞生覃

* * *

Thor自小独自长大。脾气暴躁、毫无禁制，像裹着狂风而来的暴风雨一样野蛮生长。

他的母亲认为他是个孤独的孩子，Thor觉得这很奇怪。他从不缺朋友，也不想要多余的关注。他从不孤独。

他的父亲觉得他是个自私的孩子。Thor知道他确实如此。他知道自己总是心怀觊觎。也许是他从来没有学会分享。

这些都无关紧要，因为Thor是个王子，未来会成为国王，他从来都会得到所有他想要的。

直到，他想要的是Loki。

________

约顿海姆在Thor的加冕礼上对阿斯加德发起攻击，战争不久后就爆发了。 血淋淋的战争，比Thor所能想象到的更加贪婪。

它先是带走了他的母亲，接着是他的父亲，作为交换，Thor得到了皇冠。

他还得到了一个弟弟——一个在神庙里找到的弃婴。神庙古旧的石头像落雪一般寂静无声，远离战场上所有的嘈杂。Thor不知道约顿海姆竟有这样安静的地方，很快那个刚出生的约顿婴孩——它那么小，还在颤抖着——尖利的哭声打破了当下的寂静。

Thor将婴儿一把抱起，裹在他的红色斗篷里。

婴儿在他的臂弯里从暗淡的蓝色变成了一种近乎苍白的粉色。他不断吮吸着Thor披肩布满灰尘的布料，直到Thor将一根蘸着牛奶和糖的手指凑到他嘴边。

他把Loki带回了家。他的弟弟。他的“所有物”。

________

Loki自小独自长大。对于一个王子来说他并没有几个朋友，但没关系，因为他总有Thor的陪伴。

Thor，他给了他所有他能想到的：书籍，武器，甜食，玩具。小鸟，接着是猫咪。一马厩的马匹，和一条拴着的龙。最重要的是，Thor尽他可能地给了Loki关注。

Loki从未要求过任何东西，他只要Thor的关注，因为关注和爱几近相同，Loki也不屑于去区别它们。

_______

Thor陪伴Loki长大，看着他从一个安静的孩子长成一个安静的少年，将将卡在快要成年的节点上。但他还不算是个大人，还差那么一点。

阿斯加德的阳光滋养了Loki，让他成长为一个强壮的人。没有人需要知道他的身世和他的与众不同。国王的小弟弟，他多么像外乡人啊，所有人都这样喊着，多古怪啊！他们什么也不知道。没有人知道，除了Thor自己。

但Loki是忠诚的，就像Thor对他一样忠诚，Thor知道他的弟弟爱他胜过任何人。而Thor也一样，他的心在贪欲交织成的网中休憩，对这种爱的渴望超越了一切。

“你是一个孤独的孩子，”Thor在他的寝殿里和Loki安静地共用晚餐时说道，重复着他去世已久的妈妈的话。

Loki在用餐巾擦拭嘴巴的时候皱了一下鼻子。

“我不再是个孩子了，陛下。”他说，并抿了一口红酒以证明这个事实。

“但仍然孤独？”Thor强调道。

Loki耸了耸肩。他重新拿起刀叉，烤好的家禽像黄油一样被轻而易举地切开。

“并不，”Loki说，“我要什么有什么，我的陛下。”

“真的？”Thor问道。他也喝了口红酒，观察着Loki的目光如何追随自己移动的喉结，他的手又如何在Thor抬起胳膊时僵了一下。

“真的。”Loki故作甜美地笑了，说，“只是…我不该说的，陛下。”

“告诉我。”Thor命令道。而Loki必须服从他的哥哥、他的国王的命令。

“我想你了，”Loki努了努嘴，“哥哥你这些天总是那么忙。” Thor喝了一小口红酒，点了点头：“我会补偿你的。”

_______

Thor不习惯被拒绝，Loki也几乎不会拒绝他。 Thor让他的弟弟坐在他的大腿上，而Loki，喝下去的红酒让他有些晕眩，为Thor轻佻的命令而脸颊泛红。他遵从了指令。

他很美，苍白而柔韧，红晕从他的脸颊蔓延到脖颈。他的臀部轻轻地坐在Thor厚实的大腿肌肉上。

“我没有很重吧，陛下？” Loki问着，垂下了双眸。

“你轻得像片羽毛，弟弟。”Thor说。他将一只手抚在了Loki的脖颈上，这是他俩之间再平常不过的姿势，接着他拽了拽Loki，Loki的衬衫水波似的滑落到地上，Thor动用了他的神力。这来自神域的力量，却被Thor用于引诱他的小弟弟。

“陛下——”Loki受了惊吓，惊呼着，看着Thor弯下身亲吻他大理石柱似的骄傲的脖颈。

“陛下——”Thor把手放在Loki的胸膛上，将他的乳头按进浅粉色的小山峰里时，Loki呜咽着。

Thor温柔地解开了Loki短裤的系带，把他的整个手掌压在Loki的阴茎上，再向内深入探寻，托起缝隙中的他知道藏在那处的穴口。

“陛下，”Loki开始抽泣。

“陛下，哦诸神啊，不，我……我的王，Thor——”

_______

“没事的，小不点。”Thor轻声地说，俯下身啃咬Loki的耳朵，他的手指推挤着Loki肿胀的褶皱，沿着他濡湿的窄缝一路轻抚，迫使他美丽的弟弟叫了出来，挂在他身上，在他的大腿上颤抖着。

“求你了，不要这样，”Loki惨兮兮地呜咽，与此同时Thor把他的阴茎顶在了那个湿热的部位，“我……你要做什……我不是，求你了，我是男孩，不是..……”

“不是女孩？”Thor笑了，“不要糊弄我，小鸟。”接着他轻柔地肏进了Loki的身体。

Loki啊的一声叫了出来，就一次，又安静了下来，在Thor掌控的韵律中湿润地喘息着。Thor引导他骑在他身上，泪水从Loki脸颊上滑落。

“不……不要，拜托不要射在我里面，”Loki抽泣着，Thor哼了一声，肆意地在他口中继续掠夺。

“那你要给我点别的东西，弟弟。”Thor说。

就这样，那一个夜晚Loki就在餐桌上大开着双腿，屈着手指，臀瓣张开任由Thor以缓慢到令他痛苦的程度肏他。他的国王搂着他，像用娃娃一样使用他，他的穴口向外流着水液，他的阴茎颤动着。

Thor把Loki的阴茎握在自己手里，让他先射了出来。Loki抵着桌子拱起后背，叫声在空旷的房间里回荡。

Thor尽数释放在了Loki的屁股里，在里面停留了片刻。Loki吸了吸鼻子，抽泣着。

过后Thor将阴茎拔了出来，拿起桌上还没有倾倒的一杯高脚杯红酒，一边打量着他的弟弟，一边抿了一小口。

现在Loki不会想要任何东西了，再也不想了。


End file.
